Kamerad
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Mix of WW1 and WW2. I got an idea after watching a movie about the Lost Battalion.... Please check it out! Warning: language I hope you guys enjoy it!


**Hey guys! Here's a one shot for you! I hope you enjoy it! I know this is a mix of WW1 and WW2 so don't get on my case okay?**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga**

"Those dirty bastards!" Tyler screamed, as he looked at the dead body of Eric, a Polish immigrant baker boy.

"Shut up you idiot! They'll hear you!" Hissed Michael, the snooty Italian, or Mike as we called him.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, gunshots were soon going everywhere.

"Every body down!" Emmett yelled.

Being stuck in this forest was a joke. We were trapped here; this was suicide. The French weren't coming and the other Americans left. Our cords were cut and the only communications we have were the carrier pigeons Ben had. The shooting finally stopped and I made my way over to Emmett.

"What's the plan?"

"Wait it out, all we need to do is hold. That's what Aro told me." Emmett said in his thick New York accent. He was originally a crime lawyer before this shit.

"I'm going to check to wounded…" I muttered getting up slowly.

"Okay Edward."

I fixed my helmet and walked swiftly toward the "hospital".

"Carlisle how is everything?" I asked looking over all the wounded men.

Some were covered in blood, some were missing limbs and others had holes in them so you could straight through. They were covered in dirt and their only option was to just play on the ground because they couldn't move. What was this war doing to us?

"Not good," he whispered to me, sending glances over the men. "We're out of food and water… they won't last much longer."

I nodded and ran back toward Emmett dodging some of the closer dead bodies.

"We need to search the dead. They need food and water." I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

He sighed heavily. "How can I send you in the middle of both of us? More likely on their side?"

"I'll be fine… I'll take Tyler with me."

Emmett rolled his eyes but nodded. I grabbed Tyler and he didn't neglect his orders like a good soldier so we headed out going slowly keeping our runs on ready. Tyler was shaking; he was scared; poor kid got drafted. He wasn't a fool like me who volunteered in the army before the draft. We moved over the dead bodies feeling for food and I came up with nothing suddenly I heard German being rambled on, loudly.

"Nein bitte, Gnade! Hilfe! Stop, bitte! Es Imin. Hilfe! Amerikaner!" I heard a man yell.

Then I saw Tyler over him standing up slowly after punching him, to shut him up. It didn't help; suddenly we both heard a gunshot. Tyler's eyes went wide and I ran over to him.

"Tyler! Damn it! I'm so sorry." I said sadly as I held him in my arms.

His eyes drifted shut and I wanted to cry, how much blood shed will there be? Then a heard the triggers of a gun click.

I looked up to see two German soldiers.

"Ich ergebe mich." I surrender, the only thing I was taught in German.

They babbled, more like yelling, at each other before the bigger one hit me in the head with his gun. Then everything went black.

--

I woke up in a truck with the same two soldiers. My hands were tied behind my back and they just stared at me. One sighed and gave me a canteen. I drank greedily… the water was refreshing.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"You're welcome." The bigger one answered with a hint of a German accent.

We came to a sudden stop and both men grabbed me. I looked up to find a huge castle. It was beautiful actually, the old stone giving it character and the details giving it life. The grey sky, threatening rain, and the Nazi were about the only things ruining the picture. I was shoved inside and brought into a certain room. The two men saluted and then left out the same door we all came in. There was a man who was facing the window just looking out and I took the time to notice the room. I had never actually seen German architecture before. Can you guess what my job used to be yet? The old desk was about the only thing in the room besides a few pictures hanging on the walls. Suddenly the man turned around.

"You Americans are quite interesting."

"I'd like to think that's a compliment, so thank you." I said sarcastically.

He actually chuckled. "You cannot actually be surviving can you? My men said they got you when you were taking food from our dead."

"Who couldn't use more? We have plenty of food and water."

"Ah yes, I lived in America you see, for four years… You Americans always had plenty of everything. So I guess your ammunition would be a great sum as well?"

I nodded. "I'm sure we have double what you have, since your soldiers spending more time shooting at nothing than we do."

He smirked. "I see… Well, would you like something to eat? You'll be here for a while I think."

"I'd rather starve, thank you." I said scowling.

"As you like it for now," he said turning toward the door. "Jasper treffen die amerikanischen in den Keller."

Soon the bigger soldier grabbed me and pulled me out of the room toward another door and down a long stairwell. He opened a cell door and them slammed it in my face.

"Give me your hands." He said.

I slowly brought them forward and he cut the rope around my wrist. I grabbed them and rubbed them softly; twisting them making them pop.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You can't do any harm in there."

Then he walked away leaving me alone in the basement. I sat down on the ground and prayed to God to get me out of this…

_Germans_

"Jasper!" I heard. I quickly walked into the room and looked at Major Prinz.

"Yes sir."

"I need you to watch him, just guard that's all that's important right now."

"Unc—Major Prinz…" I said.

"Jasper?" he questioned sharply.

I sighed and saluted. I turned around on my heel and walked straight back to the basement with the American. He was sitting there praying, I respected him for it. I sat down in the chair and took off my helmet along with my heavy coat. Suddenly he looked up at me.

"Where did you learn English?"

"My family is in the military and I had an uncle who lived in America, what else was I supposed to do?" I said looking at the wall in front of me.

"You're the Major's nephew aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Sadly." I commented. "What's your name soldier?"

"Edward Masen. You?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure."

"Indeed. I can't believe I let Peter talk me into this. I ended up getting stuck down here, away from my duty."

"What duty? Fighting against us while you kill innocent Jews?"

"Don't." I said sharply.

I saw him about to make another comment when I heard footsteps. I stood up and crossed my arms but I shook my head as I saw it was only Peter.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry you're stuck down here. Maybe this will give you time to contemplate our last conversation." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

I clenched my fist. "I want to be your friend Peter but if such as breathe a word I will kill you."

"Oh right, you mean—" He was cut off by my fist coming in contact with his face.

"You choose between Maria or Charlotte, Peter… You know what I can do. Don't make me regret saving your life."

Peter straightened up with a glare and then looked at the American. "We aren't the only fucked up ones I'm sure."

He left and I sat back down.

"Wow, I'm assuming that's Peter. You treat your friends nicely."

"He needs to learn his manners…" I muttered bitterly, my mind still clouded with anger.

"I noticed the words 'kill you'. You seemed to give death threats."

"He deserved it. Don't worry. Please shut up. Don't Americans ever stop talking?"

"Do Germans ever stop being evil?"

"Edward be quiet or I will kill you, I don't give a fuck about my uncle."

We remained silent after that. After a few hours I went and grabbed dinner, nothing special but he needed to eat. He was actually sleeping when I came back so I just set his food down. I ate and then grabbed my satchel. I pulled out my pen and paper pack quietly. After flipping over cover I smiled at the picture of my love. I traced her face with my eyes burning it into my memory again. Closing my eyes I could see the glint of happiness in her eyes before this war began. I pictured how well her small form fit into my arms perfectly and I remembered her heart-stopping smile.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Edward said as I opened my eyes.

He held out a small piece of paper and I grabbed it giving him mine.

His girl was beautiful no doubt small like my love I'd assume from the picture and she seemed like she was well grounded but happy a lot.

I handed it back and Edward smiled. "She was a Jew wasn't she." He stated. Not a question.

I nodded. "Yes she _is_. She's my wife actually."

"Wow… how old are you?"

I chuckled. "I'm 24. You?"

"22 my girl's 21."

"She's 21…"

"Is she not taken?"

"No, I got her to America through France a few months before the war started."

"Oh I see. Shocking she was let in… there were problems…"

"Yeah I was hoping for the best and luckily it worked."

We talked a little longer on our girls and then I decided to sleep.

EPOV

I was finally beginning to understand Jasper, although we never talked much about our actually army we talked about the war, the Jews, our girls… He seemed like a very nice guy, he's just stuck here because of his family… This week, or so Jasper tells me, went by quickly. I was surprised when Major Prinz sent down a doctor to check on me and the amount of food that was being sent down to us. I woke up to see Jasper buttoning up his coat and correcting his gear.

"Come on Edward, we're talking you back. No struggling got it? Someone will shoot you if you try anything don't make me do it."

I nodded as he tied my wrists together. He walked me up the stairs and I saw Major Prinz and Peter standing there with a bunch of other soldiers.

"Bringt ihn zurück" Major Prinz said and they call saluted.

"Ah yes Mr. Masen, take this to your commander… it's just a message."

I nodded as Jasper shoved the paper in my coat pocket. Soon I was blind folded and I didn't fight like Jasper said. I promised her I'd come home safe and I'll do anything to keep that promise. I could feel the rumble of a truck for a very long time and then I don't know how long it was I felt my feet hit the ground. It was hard to keep steady but I did it. I felt something enter my hand like a stick and I was pushed forward. I felt something jab into my side and I knew it was a gun. After walking a bit I was stopped and I could hear the boys.

The blindfold was taken off my face and I looked toward Jasper. He cut my rope and held his hand out.

"Bella." Was all he said.

I smiled. "Alice."

He nodded. "Auf wiedersehen Kamerad."

NARRATOR POV

The war ended 5 weeks after the Lost Battalion broke German defenses. Edward and his brother Emmett returned back home to their wife and girlfriend while they grieved for the loss of their friends. The one thing Edward constantly thought about was the German soldier Jasper Whitlock. He wondered if he lived or if he got his wife back.

On day Edward and Alice were walking around Central Park just enjoying the weather. People would nod or shake hands with Edward when they noticed his jacket. Alice couldn't have been more proud of him or happier that he was still alive. As they were walking down the path Edward saw someone very familiar ahead of him.

The tall blonde man, standing straight like a soldier, was merely fifty feet away. Edward noticed there was something different about him. The blonde man was smiling and had his arms around a very beautiful girl.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked, looking around.

"Nothing Alice, come on."

Edward and Alice just kept waking forward and just before they were to the couple Alice let out a tiny gasp.

"They're Germans… He's…" Alice whispered.

"I know." Edward couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him.

He watched as Jasper pulled out a small gold chain with the Star of David on it. He placed it easily around Bella's neck and she kissed him. Edward took Alice's hand a led them forward. Alice was touched by the scene but didn't fully understand it. Suddenly Jasper looked up and nodded his head to Edward.

"Guten Morgen Kamerad."

Bella was shocked and squeezed Jasper's hand, afraid. They weren't supposed to talk German to people especially soldiers. Bella was surprised when the copper haired man just smiled.

"Good morning."

He and his woman walked away casually and Bella hugged close to Jasper.

Alice stared at Edward surprised.

"He saved my life." Edward stated. "He showed me why I was going to make it home."

Alice just looked at him.

"You." Edward said.

**Hey guys! Please tell me what you think? Even if it's flames... please I would love to know.**

**Please don't judge my German I used google translator... **

**Thank you guys so much for reading....**


End file.
